Seize My Heart
by SteffieSnape
Summary: Random idea spinned off of my original fanfic. Instead, Voldemort is alive and wreaking havoc and fear. Seda returns to the wizarding world after all thought she was dead but as Snape's servent to stay alive. Will they be able to hold on to love this time


AN: _This is my random idea of a Snape/Seda story with Voldemort alive. I know it has been a long time since I updated Peace of My Dreams, but I really needed a break from it. Then things got so busy I never got a chance to continue. However, I am hoping that writing some random stories will put me in the mood to finish my main story, which is near its end anyways. With all that said, I hope you enjoy what I have started.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

A pair of headlights beamed across the night, flooding the darkness that the forest created like a blanket. The sound of crunching gravel echoed in the trees as a taxi rolled to a stop in front of a small house. A young woman stepped out onto the road. She shut the door and then the taxi drove away, back up the gravel road and out of sight. The young woman stood for a moment, bundled up in her crème wool coat, and stared into the black starry sky. Her breath formed a stream of vapor and then vanished almost instantly. She turned and walked up the gravel path and as she did, she felt as if someone was watching her so she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was there. Seeing no one, she turned back and took a set of keys from her pocket. Then she heard a crack, like a branch snapped in half. She stopped and turned around but still she saw no one. She walked faster up to the door and continued to look over her shoulder. The key slid easily into the lock and with a quick turn, she was in. She peaked out the window to double check no one followed her and then she let the curtain fall back in place. She sighed. She knew it was her imagination again. A slight paranoia loomed over her ever since she moved out on her own.

She kicked off her heels, unbuttoned her coat and hung it on the coat rack. As she walked through the dark hallway, she loosened her scarf and tossed it aside, along with her knit hat. Her hand reached out for the wall and with a click there was light, which revealed a cozy little kitchen. There was a teakettle on the stove, which she filled with water and set to boil. Adjacent to the kitchen was a living room, filled with an oversized sofa and matching armchair, a wooden trunk for a coffee table and a large armoire with a television. On the wall furthest from the kitchen was a fireplace with a large mantle stacked with a few candles, picture frames and books. Scattered through out the room were more books and various objects from travels and collections. Some looked very old and fragile, others modern and artistic. Just as she lit the fireplace, the teakettle whistled and she went back to the kitchen to turn off the burner. She made herself a cup of tea then plopped down onto the sofa. She grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and began to read, the fire flickering and crackling.

She was lost within the pages of the magazine for a while until another sound stole her attention. This time it was not the crack of a twig but like the click of a lock. Slowly she set the magazine down and got up from the sofa. She looked around and saw no one in the kitchen. She walked past a staircase at the end of the hallway that separated the kitchen and peered down the dim hall. Ever so slowly, she walked towards the front door, constantly looking around her. When she reached the foyer area, it was just as she had left it. Then she noticed the lock was turned. Her eyes widened slightly and she locked the door again quickly.

After she looked out the window once more, she turned back and headed for the stairs. She poked her head around the corner to check the kitchen and living room again but it was still empty. She switched on the light that lit the stairwell and the loft that overlooked the kitchen and living room. She headed up the stairs and when she reached the top, she paused. She looked down the hallway that leads to the two bedrooms but she could not see much as it was still dim. Cautiously she inched her way over towards the hall and switched on the light, and then she investigated each room. The first room was a guest room but she used it for extra storage. There was nothing peculiar about it as she looked inside. She checked in the closet too and found nothing. Next, she glanced into the guest bath and found nothing. The door at the end was her bedroom. She went inside, checked the bathroom, the closets and under the bed and still she found nothing. She told herself she must have forgotten to lock the door in her hurry to get in. She shrugged it off.

It had been a long, exhausting day. Her job was getting more stressful by the minute. A long hot bath filled with sensual oils is just what she needed. After she turned the taps on, she let the oversized tub fill with hot water as she stripped from her clothes. She put on a robe and returned downstairs to get her tea. She noticed it was too quiet. Just as she was deciding which disc to play on the stereo, a loud musical ring startled her. It was her cell phone. She caught her breath as she retrieved her bag from the kitchen table and dug out her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Seda," said a man's voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Jacob," she said somewhat breathlessly.

"Are you ok? You sound a little out of breath."

"I'm fine, the phone just startled me."

"Oh, sorry about that," he said.

"It's alright. What's going on?"

"A few of us are heading uptown, want to come? You left work so fast I didn't get a chance to ask you."

"Hmm, you mean a few as in you, Nikki and Riley?"

"Well, yeah. You should come. We hardly see you anymore."

"Jacob, I see you everyday at work. The only person who hardly sees me is Riley and I already told you, stop trying to get us together."

"Ah, you're too smart for me," he laughed. "But really, you should come. You are too uptight about work. You need to get out and have a few drinks."

"Thanks, but I was planning on staying in tonight. I am tired and I just want to relax. Besides, I've got some stuff to work on."

"I know you. You will just end up taking a long bubble bath, drink your Chinese-Japanese-whatever it is tea and watch old movies all night until you pass out. That doesn't sound like a good time."

"Maybe not to you but it sounds fabulous to me. You should try it sometime."

"Eh, no thanks, I have to suffer Nikki's chick flick nights more than any man should. I've had enough torture to last me a lifetime."

"Your loss," she laughed.

"So, are you coming out then? We'll swing by and pick you up in half an hour."

"Fine, I'll come, but only under one condition. If Riley tries to make any more moves on me, I am taking him out. I've learned a thing or two from those horrible old movies so he'd better watch out." She smiled.

"Come on, you know you like it."

"No. I do not. I am not interested in him and I never will be. He's not my type."

"Well, whatever you say. See you in thirty then."

"Bye," she said sarcastically sweet.

"Later," he said and then he hung up.

She groaned and snapped her phone shut. She headed up stairs, turned off the taps, and unplugged the drain. Instead of soaking in the nice hot water, she threw on some clothes and heels and waited for her friend to pick her up.

At one thirty in the morning, Seda strolled through the door. Once again, she kicked off her heels and tossed her coat, hat and scarf to the side. She was even more tired now than before. She practically dragged herself up the stairs and at last, she made it to her room. She slid out of her clothes until she was in nothing but underwear and camisole and then she crawled into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

It seemed like it had been minutes since she was asleep but actually, it had been hours. She would have continued sleeping until noon if something had not disturbed her. A soft swishing sound woke her suddenly. She heard that noise before however it had been several years. Immediately she was alert but she did not sit up or make any movement. She listened carefully for the direction of the sound but it was silent again. Now she knew for sure that not everything she had heard earlier was her imagination. Something was speeding towards her within her mind, something that was lost within her memories. Before she could take another breath, without even thinking, she reached under her pillow and when she whipped the object around she yelled, "Lumos!"

She had a wand in her hand and a bright beam of light was radiating from it. It was pointing at the foot of her bed and although she was expecting to see something, there was absolutely nothing. She was disappointed as she was expecting to find whatever it was that was disturbing her. Then out of nowhere, something to her right moved out of the shadows, it was tall and dark. She screamed.

"Expelliarmus," a deep voice said and her wand flew out of her hand.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"Haven't I taught you anything, Miss Wood? If there is an intruder, the last thing you would do is make it easier for them to see," the voice spoke again.

"You," she said breathlessly as she squinted into the darkness.

"I'm disappointed you didn't find me earlier, I was actually looking forward to this confrontation. Yet, as usual, you have to dawdle and I must wait."

"What do you want?" she asked more urgently.

"You know you're not very good at hiding-"

"If you don't tell me what you're doing in my house, I'll-"

"You'll what, attack me? You should know by now that I am much more powerful than you and any attempt to harm me would be foolish on your part."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she yelled.

"Still emotional as ever I see," he said calmly.

She was panting. She did not know what else to say or do.

"I can also perceive you're surprised to see me."

"Surprised?" she asked a bit hysterically. "I think I can find a better word than that."

"We don't have time for such nonsense. We have more important matters to discuss."

"Well, I'm not discussing anything until you at least stand where I can see you properly."

"You think I may be an imposter, do you?" It sounded like there was a smirk in his voice.

"I wouldn't want to insult your teachings after all," she said impatiently.

For a moment, no one said anything or did anything but then, slowly, he stepped forwards so he was at the edge of her bed. She switched on the reading lamp on her nightstand and she could see him clearly now. He looked like he had not changed at all. He was in his usual attire, all black, and his hair was just as sleek looking as ever.

"I can see you've under gone a great deal of change," she said sarcastically.

He did not respond. He only narrowed his eyes.

"You can give me back my wand now. I'm not going to attack you… yet," she mumbled.

"Do you plan on insulting your guest?" he said smoothly.

"I didn't invite you here; therefore you are not my guest… and if I were as insensitive as you, I would have kicked you out already. So either start explaining why you're here or get out."

"Patience, Miss Wood."

"I have every right to be impatient with you, so like I said-"

"Yes, yes… I should explain myself or you'll attack me like some hooligan."

She let out a groan of frustration and threw the blankets off her. She crawled out of the bed and exited the room, catching up her robe as she did. She stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen where she began putting more water to boil. He entered the kitchen not long after she did.

"Tea?" she asked grumpily.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"I'm making tea. Do you want some," she asked slowly as if he could not understand her.

"No," he said.

"Coffee then," she asked impatiently.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm making tea… or coffee if you prefer."

"_Why_ are you making tea?"

"Because I have a feeling I'm going to be up for awhile, that's why. Now, do you want anything to drink or not?"

"No," he said.

"Fine," she snapped and she turned back towards the stove and acted as if he was not there. She reached into the cabinet and took out two mugs and two tea bags. Neither of them said anything and it was silent except for the clinks and clanks of her making tea. Several minutes later, she set the two mugs on the kitchen table and sat down. She looked up at him as if waiting for him to sit down too.

"Are you going to sit or will I have to make you?"

"You're a bit impertinent, aren't you," he said.

"Whatever you like, now sit."

His eyes widened slightly and he puffed up in anger. "Miss Wood, I suggest-"

"I suggest you sit down and start explaining or this is going to get ugly."

He glared at her for a moment before he sat down. She was looking at him expectantly as she tapped her fingers on her mug, waiting for him to say something. He said nothing. He only seemed to get annoyed with her finger tapping.

"I forgot you hated that," she smiled. She realized she smiled and immediately stopped and cleared her throat.

He pretended to ignore what she said. "Now, are you going to listen to what I have to say or will I have to poison you?"

"As if you were trying so hard to tell me anything before," she said and rolled her eyes. "Why do you always act like this?"

"That's beside the point. Now, have you gotten out your frustrations so I may speak without interruption?" He was not really asking her a question; he just liked to taunt her.

"Well talk already!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, warning her to be careful. "As you know, before you left the state of things was not at ease. It's only become worse I'm afraid."

"And what's that got to do with me," she asked.

"Certain members of the Order feel it would be best if you returned, for your own safety."

"Returned? Why, I have been gone for nearly two years and nothing has happened to me. I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Ah, well you've uncovered the problem. He just about knows where you are and it won't be long before he sends his Death Eaters to retrieve you."

"What," she asked disbelievingly. "How did he find me?"

"He has his ways. You should not doubt his power, Miss Wood."

"But he was supposed to think I was dead. How did he find out?"

"He has spies in many places," he said quietly. "He'll do anything to get information."

"You're still a spy… aren't you," she asked softly.

He did not respond or even move. He just looked at her with those black obsidian eyes that seemed so very empty now.

"Severus," she breathed. "What am I supposed to do? If I go back I'll just be living a life that hardly exists."

"You don't have a choice. If you stay here he's going to find you and then he'll kill you once he has what he needs."

She was at a loss for words. He said nothing so she stood up and started pacing. She paced for several minutes, talking and mumbling to herself. Finally, she stopped and turned to him.

"Why didn't you come after me?" She looked upset.

He seemed a bit surprised by this but answered her calmly. "You made it perfectly clear you didn't want me to and I respected your wishes."

"And the only reason you tracked me down is to tell me I have to go back?"

He looked away from her and said nothing.

"You're still angry with me, aren't you," she said. She started pacing again. "I didn't have a choice, Severus. I could not live my life as someone who was supposed to be dead and stay cooped up for the rest of my life just to stay alive. What kind of life is that?"

He still said nothing. He would not even look at her.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to leave? To leave everything behind and start a new life where I had to live in fear everyday? Do you know what the worst part of it was? It was the fact that you never, not once, tried to find me. I have had to live with that feeling all the time I have been on my own. I didn't have _anyone_."

"I couldn't search for you or it would have been very suspicious. I had to act as though you were really dead and move on."

"And that's all you have to say to me after all these years," she said sadly.

He stood up suddenly and towered above her. "We don't have time to reminisce about that. We need to be going."

"Hey, I didn't agree to go anywhere."

"So, you'll choose death?"

"I don't know. I just do not know what to do. If I go back, where will I be staying? In a hole somewhere, I suppose. Death seems more appealing."

"Don't be a fool."

"Well, you're not making this any easier. You expect me to waltz back with you without having told me much. What do you want from me, to beg for your forgiveness?"

Again, he said nothing. He stared at her with such intensity he was practically vibrating.

"You're just as impossible as ever," she said and pushed past him.

He grabbed her by the arm and said, "You're going to die if you stay here."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp as she said, "I don't care what happens to me or anyone else anymore. Leave me alone." Then she ran up stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

She ripped her robe off and stormed into the bathroom where she began splashing cold water on her face. Her chest ached, as if it was hard to breathe. She did not want to believe what just happened and tried to make it so it was not true. Yet, when she opened her eyes and saw him standing in the doorway she knew it was real.

"What are you doing in here," she demanded. "Can't I have any privacy?"

He was looking at her in a way he had not looked at her all night.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said.

However, he did not stop. His eyes were glistening like the midnight sky.

"Stop," she said again. She tried to cover herself with her arms. "Please, leave alone."

"You're coming back with me, Seda," he said calmly.

"No," she replied.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," she said more aggressively.

He took a step towards her and said, "Yes."

She leaned up against the counter, trying to get away from him and shook her head.

He moved forwards again until he was touching her. "Yes," he repeated.

"I can't," she tried to say.

He whispered into her ear, "Yes, you can."

Her body trembled being this close to him again. His scent came rushing back into her senses and made her head become fuzzy and her legs weak. The warmth of his breath on her neck sent chills along her body.

"Severus, I-"

"Are you ready," he asked.

It took her a moment to realize and her eyes widened suddenly. She was about to pull away from him but not before he said an incantation and she went limp. He sighed in relief then picked her up. He walked into the bedroom and as he turned mid step he vanished with a small pop, with her still sleeping in his arms.


End file.
